


Butterfly

by Mioka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Art Inspired, Hux's nanny, M/M, hahahaahhah, i wrote a kiss, look - Freeform, thats the smuttiest i ever did, way too many butterflies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioka/pseuds/Mioka
Summary: Hux just wants a butterfly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://youdidnotseeme.tumblr.com/post/153260908281/i-had-this-stupid-thought-last-night-about) pretty pretty pretty drawing by [this human being](http://youdidnotseeme.tumblr.com/)  
> Go check them out, their smol beans and big beans give me life
> 
> both are 18, they’re at the Florida Museum of Natural History, because it has a “Butterfly Rainforest” thingy

Hux stumbled over a root of a tree while checking behind him. He could still hear their tour guide talking and he hoped to anyone who might listen that his fall hasn’t been heard by anyone and that his nanny would not notice his absence.

 

Walking further into the fake rainforest of the museum, he scanned over the insects fluttering around him. If only he could get his hands on a Blue Morph, he could carefully snuck it into his case and get it home without anyone noticing. Surely no one would notice one more butterfly missing?

 

He set his eyes on a particular small male, knowing that, even though a big one would be more impressive, a smaller one would be a safer bet. 

 

He slowly crept forward, not daring to pull out his tweezers, lest someone would find him like that. Talk about a compromising position to be found in.

 

Before he was able to get his fingers around the insect, it flew away and Hux had to stifle a curse, creeping after it. He had some trouble getting through the underwood, the forest clearly not build for people to move away from the roads made for them.

 

He almost lost sight of the little male a few times, worrying that he would be too loud, his heart beating in his chest. This was highly illegal, he knew, but he had to get his hands on one. He just had to. And since his father was unwilling to pay him a trip to Colombia or Ecuador, he didn’t see any better way to further his collection of Morphs. 

 

His train of thoughts stopped abruptly as he stumbled into what appeared to be an artificial clearing, because how “real” could a clearing be in an exaggerated greenhouse?

 

He looked around, frozen in place and disoriented for a second before he saw his Blue Morph gently landing on the head of a boy his age who seemed to just sit there watching the light fall through the ceiling windows.

 

The boy hadn’t noticed Hux yet, and Hux found himself staring at the boy. He really couldn’t help it. For someone obsessed mostly with colorful specimens he felt himself being drawn in by the sheer lack of color this boy provided for this particular part of the greenhouse.

 

He sat, wearing all black, amongst colorful flowers, blues and yellows and reds shining alongside the green grass the boy was sitting on, his skin unnaturally pale and a little on the sick side of it, too. He seemed to be a natural part of this spot, like a forest fairy, here to watch over the creatures living in this rainforest. 

 

Hux felt himself blush, feeling as if he intruded on some sacred moment, which is ridiculous considering he came here to steal a butterfly. 

 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be here.”, the boy called out, making Hux flinch as he hadn’t noticed him turning his head.

 

“Funny, I was about to say the same thing.”, Hux deadpanned, knowing that if he acts confident, the boy will leave him alone.

 

“No, you weren’t. The way you flinched made you seem like a deer caught in headlights, or a criminal caught red handed. So, I’m not sure yet if you got lost or purposefully walked away from your tour group to do some illegal stuff.”

 

Hux huffed a laugh. Who did this guy think he was? He asked him as much.

 

“Kylo Ren, who are you?”

 

“What kind of name is that?”, Hux asked unbelieving.

 

“You haven’t answered my question.” Kylo Ren said, still not looking away from Hux. It unnerved him.

 

“Why do you think I would tell you?” Hux straightened himself as much as he could, trying to intimidate, which was a little useless, even if this Kylo Ren would be shorter than him, he was still boarder, he could see as much.

 

“So I did catch you red handed, huh?” Kylo grinned at him. “Well, that will just not do, what did you come here for, then? Are you a collector?”

 

Hux was speechless for a second at being found out so quick. “What gave it away?” he asked, before he chastised himself for being so stupid as to basically admit to it.

 

“There are only a few people who come here, even fewer who walk away from the tour group on purpose. And to be quite frank, you don’t look like the kind of guy who would actually get lost.”

 

Kylo got up and to Hux’s great dismay, he was actually taller than him. Still speechless, he didn’t dare move as Kylo walked towards him, looking rather comical with the Blue Morph still on top of his head, swaying its wings lightly with Kylos steps.

 

“So, first of all, what is your name and what were you trying to accomplish? If you answer now I might not give you over to the authorities.”

 

Hux was unable to hold the stare Kylo held him with. Looking away, he mumbled a reply, though saying that he was only following the Blue Morph because he thought it was pretty was a safer bet than the truth though.

 

Kylo huffed a laugh. “Okay, for someone whose name is Hux, I declare you have no right to question my name. But come, let me show you something.”

 

Kylo turned and walked across the clearing and Hux had to shake his head clear before following him. 

Kylo walked him back to the path relatively safe, obviously he knew where to go and how to avoid the plants without disrupting anything.

 

“You seem to be quite familiar with this place.” Hux commented once they were back on track.

 

“My uncle works here, I come visit a lot. He makes me, but it has its perks, sometimes. Cute guys, for example.” and at that, Kylo winked at Hux over his shoulder, but thankfully turned away so he didn’t see Hux’s blush.

 

At some point, Kylo turns left where the road goes right and Hux follows without questioning until they reach a wall, and Kylo, with his hand on it, turns to look at Hux.

 

“What, you got lost?” Hux teases, a cruel little smirk on his face.

 

“Only in your eyes.” Kylo deadpans as he pushes the door open that was hidden inside the wall.

 

Hux tries to say something, but his brain won’t come up with anything, so he just stands there a little too long.

 

“You’re coming, Hux? Or should I call the security guy?” Kylo calls from wherever this door leads.

 

“Are you blackmailing me into following you?” Hux asks, a little shocked, since he indeed thought that he got off Kylo’s hook.

 

Kylo just gave him a look, somehow conveying that he wasn’t as much of an idiot than he thought Hux thought he is.

 

Huffing a sigh, Hux followed Kylo inside.

 

After walking along some narrow passages, turning this way and that, thankfully not meeting anyone, Hux found himself positively lost. He was sincerely hoping Kylo would not lead him into some kind of trap, or just abandon him here. He would never find his way out. 

 

Suddenly, Kylo walked into a door on one side of the wall and Hux, walking more slowly, had to hurry to get in.

 

He stood in some kind of office, full with cases of butterflies, live and displayed alike, cases with chrysalis and little caterpillars. 

 

As Hux took it all in his gaze landed on Kylo, who was looking at one of the bigger cases in which three Procilla Beauty butterflies were fluttering around.

 

Watching the boy at the clearing and now here, his face looked different, both somehow beautiful, but in different ways. He had looked serene and at peace in the forest, here, he looked focused, transfixed on the insects flying around the confined space, and somehow content.

 

As Kylo’s gaze shifted to Hux, he couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out.

 

“I didn’t follow the Blue Morph because I found it pretty.”

 

Kylo straightened up and moved towards Hux.

 

“I know.” he almost whispered.

 

“I collect butterflies, my dad wouldn’t let me go somewhere where I could catch one on my own, so I wanted to steal one here.” Hux really should shut up, but Kylo’s gaze bore into him and he felt his face flush.

 

“I know.” Kylo moved closer, their chests almost touching.

 

“I should’ve run when I saw you, but I couldn’t, somehow. I couldn’t look away from you.”

 

Kylo didn’t respond to that. He moved closer, his hand resting on Hux’s waist.

 

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered against Hux’s lips.

 

Instead of saying anything, Hux just moved up to kiss Kylo. A short press of lips that lingered as his hands moved to Kylo’s shoulders.

Kylo pulled him closer, moved his lips and it took Hux a while to respond to that, until they found a rhythm.

 

They kissed for a moment, surrounded by butterflies and caterpillars, unhurried and sweet in a way Hux wouldn’t have expected.

 

They parted, both somewhat out of breath, leaning their foreheads against each other, just holding on. 

 

“Can I have your number?” Kylo asked after a while, looking at Hux with a sheepish little grin.

 

Hux huffed a laugh and moved his hand away from Kylo to dig his phone out of his pocket. He couldn’t help but miss the warmth of Kylo when he moved a step away to find his own phone on the desk. 

 

“Wait, is this your uncle’s office?” Hux asked, somehow surprised at the thought.

 

“Yeah, well, my stuff is here, you know?” Kylo responded nonchalantly, as if they wouldn’t have been found by his uncle any second while kissing. 

 

Shaking his head, Hux took Kylo’s offered phone to put his number in, calling himself with it before handing it back.

 

“I actually got a call from my nanny…” he said, looking at his phone.

 

“Shit, you have a nanny? What are you? Some kind of royalty?”

 

“Oh, Ha-ha. Because I have an accent, I clearly must be, right?”

 

“Not really, just the nanny thing.” Kylo said as he leaned against the desk.

 

“So what if I were royalty?” Hux said, unconsciously moving in between Kylo’s legs, putting his hands on the boy's chest. 

 

“You want me to call you Your Highness?” Kylo asks, grinning as his hands found their way to Hux’s waist again.

 

“I really wouldn’t be opposed to that.” and with that, Hux leaned back into Kylo’s space for another kiss.

 

This one was much more heated, possibly because of proximity, both of them more comfortable now. They were so lost in it that they didn’t hear the door opening.

 

“Ben, what do you think you’re doing?”

 

Hux immediately jumped away from Kylo, not even registering the foreign name the man had called out.

 

“Hello Luke, I thought you were working from home today.” Kylo said, smiling sweetly. At least he had the decency to turn red, Hux noticed. 

 

“If this is what you’re doing while I stay at home, I doubt I will be doing that anymore. Who are you anyways?” The man turned to Hux now, not necessarily angry, rather curious. But Hux knew how to read microexpressions and call danger before it happened.

 

“Armitage Hux, sir.” Hux extended his hand which, gratefully, the man took.

 

“Well, Armitage, I suggest you find your way out, while I have a stern talking to my nephew, or I will have security escort you out.”

 

“Right away, sir.” Hux said as he moved towards the door. Looking back, he caught Kylo’s eye and struggled to hold back a snort, both of exasperated amusement as the boy gestured and mouthed a ‘call me’ towards him, and to release the tension the appearance of the uncle had caused him.

 

As he slipped out into the narrow hallway again, trying to remember which way to go, he heard Kylo’s uncle telling Kylo off and was rather glad that his nanny will not be doing that to him. 

 

As he finally found his way outside he pulled out his phone again, wanting to call his nanny to be taken home. Instead he texted Kylo, asking who the hell Ben was and if he would like to grab coffee sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe I wrote a kiss? 
> 
> Check out the [Florida Museum of Natural History Butterfly Rainforest](https://www.flmnh.ufl.edu/exhibits/always-on-display/butterfly-rainforest/visitor-info/), note that I've never even remotely been close to the general direction of Florida, so this is purely my wishfull thinking, that some poor sod got to kiss a strange boy in the midst of butterflies.  
> (But wouldn't it be nice, though?)


End file.
